Meisters and Weapons
by shippofoxkun
Summary: The story is set 10 years after the anime series. All of your favorite characters are still involved but are now a larger part of the DWMA. Follow Kamita as she works hard to make her new partner a better weapon and a better person. Watch as their "relationship" forms and they battle the evils that lurk in death city.


That famous school where my hero and her weapon graduated from many years ago. I want to follow in her and Soul's foot steps. Makka's more than souls, I am no weapon, just a wielder. It has been a dream to come here to work for Lord Death and bring him the most powerful death scythe he has ever seen. Oh, by the way my name's Kamita and I can't wait to share this adventure with you.

Standing at the very bottom the stairs to Death Acadamy is kinda scary. They look as though they might just go on for ever. I take a deep breath and start walking up the staris with the rest of the school kids. Everyone seemed to be excited for the new year. Some of them seemed just as out of place as I felt. They must be new here too. The rest seem so comfortable, those are the returning students. They have already been paired with their partners. So jealous. Lost in my thoughts a guy walks past me up the stairs and bumps into my shoulder. Knocking my bag off and spilling all of my supplies on the stairs. He grunts at my presence and keeps walking up. "Hey! That was just rude!" I screamed after him.

He throws his hand up in the air and yells back, "Don't care!"

I huffed at the remark and started gathering up my things. As I reached for my pencil bag it was snatched outta my hands. I look up to see the owner of the quick fingers, a little surprised. Her bright green eyes, that were complimented by her beautifully tanned skin, locked on to mine. "Hi!" She said with a smile, "Im Kagami," her lips were a soft pink and they just seemed to lay gently on her face.

I blinked taking my pencil back, then waking myself out of the daydream I answer her. "Oh! Um hello, I'm Kamita."

She grinned and finished helping me pick my things off the stairs. "Nice to meet you Kamita! And don't worry about him, he's a second year weapon with no meister, so he is always mad about something."

I nod and look back up the stairs at him as he walking into the school. His black hair almost gleamed in the sunlight. It almost made me forget how big of a jerk he was. The bell ran and brought that anger for him back out in a second. "Well you better hurry" Kagami smiled, "class is about to start."She smiled and ran ahead of me up the stairs.

The only thought running through my mind as I followed after her was that this first year was going to be amazing.

The classroom was set up as a large as a large lecture hall, with benches and tables staggering in height. The front of the room was furnished by a large dark colored desk, two large black boards, and a scraggly looking man. He ushered the staggering students into the classroom. "Come on take your seats so we may begin."

The room was full of people, the huge assortment of colors and shapes made it seem like it could have been an art room. I hurried to take a seat in the back row, the black shiny hair sticking out like a sore thumb in a rainbow. The teacher introduced himself to the class as Zed and explains to the class what a meister and a weapon are. Then onto the soul ceremony, we are to wear pins that dictate if we are meister or weapon. After we find a partner that we might connect with we try to link our souls. If they work together then we can be partners. The only way that we couldn't be partners with someone is if their soul completely rejects ours. The room filled with excitement and chatter. I was so excited, perhaps I would get a cool weapon like a gun or giant sword. I was inching to get my partner and start training. Zed finished his speech that I missed most of and dismissed us to meet the other students. Chairs scrapped across the floor as everyone stood. I looked intently around trying to find a weapon pin. Then a pair of girls caught my eyes. Twins, how cool! They stood locked arm in arm, their black hair pulled into pigtails on top of their heads. I started to make my way towards them, even their outfits, all but the color, was the same. Before I could open my mouth, a blond girl asked them to be her partners. To my disappointment they said yes, why wouldn't they? She looked super strong and very dependable. Off they went and I was back to square one. This partner hunting was harder than I though. The few people who did accept were not enough of a soul match. I noticed the amount of weapons left was slowly decreasing, my chances of following in Maka's footsteps were slipping away. Then that black hair jumped out to me. I sighed, "Better than noting…."

I walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, wanna see if our souls pair up at all? Everyone else is basically paired up already."

He looked up at me, glared and looked back to his desk. I grunted and hit him on top of the head out of pure frustration. "Your such an asshole! That's why no one wants to be your meister! Your attitude sucks and your probably a terrible weapon!"

My face had turned red from anger and I couldn't catch my breath. The room was now silent as all eyes were now on me. Zed stepped over to Axel and I. "Well then…" He thought for a moment. "Axel, Kamita, please try and link souls. We shall just see if Axel is as terrible of a weapon as everyone thinks he is."

I looked back to the black hair that was still staring at the desk. He stood up almost knocking me over with his chair. What did I just get myself into?

Before I could say anything to him Axel had grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him before changing into a large ice blue axe in my hands. Some of the other girls in the class room squealed from the almost romance movie action. Oh please. The handle to the axe was black and both ends were decorated with gold. It was a beautiful weapon. Zed smiled, as best as a zombie could, and spoke. "Go on, try and link your souls."  
I nodded, "Ready Axel?" I asked to no response.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" He spoke with me at the same time as if in sync.

I could feel our souls linking together, like sparks flying to one another as they slowly came together. They linked for just a second, so this is what it feels like being linked to someone. Almost as if I am finally whole, like this is the part that I had been missing from myself. The feeling felt amazing, but then a stabbing pain hit. Like a knife cut through the connection. I flew backwards and Axel came flying out of my hands. "Ow!" I yelled as another student helped me sit up.

"Well that was interesting." Zed was standing over me offering a hand to help me up. "Kamita you and Axel will be partners." He smiled again.

"WHAT?!" I heard a scream from the other side of the room. "HELL NO! I refuse to be partners with someone so small and weak like that!"

That was the second time I heard him speak and it was just as irritating as the first time. He grabbed his things and walked out of the room in a fit. I huffed at the fact that he thinks Im small and weak. That bastard! Kagami found her way over to me. "Well at least you got a weapon." She smiled at me pathetic like.

I sighed and looked down at the floor. "Kamita." Zed was speaking to me. "Your first mission is to bring your weapon back to class so you both don't fail."

I nodded and took a step and then realized he said both. "Umm Im sorry professor but by both you do just mean Axel right?"

Zed laughed at my question. "No, from now on weapon and meister are graded as one. If your weapon fails you fail. You are partners. If you both don't put the effort into it then neither of you will succeed. Now hurry." He shoved me along.

I wandered the halls asking people if they saw Axel a few of them did the others just looked away like I didn't exist until I asked them about something else. Was he really that scary? He just seemed like an obnoxious jerk to me. A small girl, who looked to be way too young to be in school, directed me to one of the balconys. "Da big scary guy is out there." She babbled through.

She had to be four or five years old. "Thank you." I said to her as I walked out onto the balcony.

There he was sitting there with his legs pulled to his chest looking all hateful out on the world below him. Not a sign of emotion or care. Just what was going on in his head. Why was he so angry?


End file.
